videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Universe of Magic
Disney's Universe of Magic is a free-roam adventure game starring the characters of Disney and Pixar franchises. It was originally released only on Nintendo Switch and Xbox One before being ported to PC and Playstation 4. Story The story begins in Toontown, where the citizens are celebrating Mickey Mouse's birthday. While most of the characters are having fun, however, Pete is not happy, as the huge party thrown in Mickey's honor is interrupting his scheduled five-hour nap. In a petty attempt to get some revenge, Pete locates and steals the famous sorcerer's hat owned by Yen Sid and uses its power to create a portal in space-time, with the plan being to transport Mickey to another world. However, the plan is quickly interrupted by Maleficent, who appears from the portal and uses her own magic combined with the latent magic hidden in Yen Sid's hat to merge multiple dimensions together. Several villains, including Jafar, Scar, Hades, and Syndrome, notice the newfound dimension merging and propose an alliance with Maleficent to assure all of their victories. Maleficent agrees, and the villains set up a base in the center of the newly-created amalgam of worlds, dragging a bewildered Pete along with them. Mickey and his pals look on at the whole ordeal in shock before getting a sudden visit. Aladdin, Hercules, Rapunzel, Mulan, and Sulley all appear in front of Mickey. While most of them admit they don't know what's happening, they all agree that the villains need to be stopped. Mickey then realizes that the one thing they need to restore everything, the magic hat, is still in Pete and Maleficent's hands. The heroes all decide that the best course of action would be to defeat all the other bad guys, recruit more heroes to their cause, and confront Pete and Maleficent to regain the hat and restore order to the universe. Playable Characters Mickey and Friends: * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck (Unlocked after clearing Toontown) * Goofy (Unlocked after clearing Toontown) Aladdin: * Aladdin * Genie (Unlocked after defeating Jafar in Agrabah) Hercules: * Hercules * Philoctetes and Pegasus (Unlocked after defeating the Hydra in The Underworld) Mulan: * Mulan * General Li Shang (Unlocked after getting halfway through China) * Mushu (Unlocked by getting 100% level completion in China) Monsters, Inc.: * Sulley * Mike Wazowski (Unlocked after defeating Randall in Monsters, Inc.) The Lion King: * Simba (Appears as an NPC in the Hub after clearing Agrabah; becomes playable after talking to him) * Timon and Pumbaa (Unlocked after clearing The Pride Lands) The Incredibles: * Mr. Incredible (Appears as an NPC in the Hub after clearing The Underworld; becomes playable after talking to him) * Elastigirl (Appears as an NPC in the Hub after clearing the Underworld; becomes playable after talking to Mr. Incredible) * Dash and Violet (Unlocked after defeating the Omnidroid in Metroville) Frozen: * Elsa (appears as an NPC in the hub after clearing China; becomes playable after talking to her) * Anna and Olaf (Unlocked after getting to the Ice Castle in Arendelle) * Kristoff and Sven (Unlocked by defeating the Duke of Weselton in Arendelle) The Little Mermaid: * Ariel and Flounder (Appear as NPC's in the hub after clearing Monsters, Inc.; become playable after talking to Ariel) * King Triton (Unlocked by clearing Atlantica) Zootopia: * Judy Hopps (Appears as an NPC in Toontown after clearing it; unlocked by talking to her) * Nick Wilde (Unlocked by talking to Judy in Toontown) * Chief Bogo (Unlocked by clearing Zootopia) Lilo and Stitch: * Lilo and Stitch (Appear as NPC's in China after clearing it; unlocked by retrieving Scrump from a Hun and returning it to Lilo) * Pleakley (Unlocked by freeing him from the closet in Hawaii) * Kixx (Unlocked by recovering all the Experiments in Hawaii) The Nightmare Before Christmas: * Jack Skellington (Unlocked by discovering the door to Halloweentown in The Underworld) DuckTales: * Scrooge McDuck (Unlocked by finding Scrooge's 1st Dime in Toontown) Toy Story: * Woody (Unlocked by finding him in toy form in Toontown) * Buzz Lightyear (Unlocked by finding him in toy form in Metroville) * Rex (Unlocked by finding him in toy form in Monsters, Inc.) * Dolly (Appears as 'The Scary Witch'; unlocked by finding her in toy form in Zootopia) Moana: * Moana (Unlocked by finding Heihei on a rock in Atlantica) * Maui (Unlocked by using Buzz's laser to carve a picture of Maui's hook onto a rock in the Pride Lands) Peter Pan: * Peter Pan (Unlocked by using a character that can fly to discover the flying ship in Agrabah) * Jake, Izzy, and Cubby (Unlocked by having Peter Pan crow at a dead tree in Port Royal) Wreck-it Ralph: * Ralph (Unlocked by breaking all the arcade machines in San Fransokyo) * Vanellope (Unlocked by having Mulan, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Moana, Merida, Ariel, or Pocahontas stand in front of the Sugar Rush arcade machine in San Franksokyo This only works if Ralph hasn't wrecked it yet) Pinocchio: * Pinocchio (Unlocked by clearing Agrabah 100%) Big Hero 6: * Hiro (Unlocked by having EVE interact with the Microbots hidden in Zootopia) * Baymax (Unlocked by entering San Fransokyo) * GoGo (Unlocked by running around San Franksokyo as Dash and Violet for fifteen seconds) The Jungle Book: * Mowgli and Baloo (Unlocked by clearing The Pride Lands 100%) * King Louie (Unlocked by clearing the dance mini game in Zootopia with an A-rank as Mowgli and Baloo) Pirates of the Caribbean: * Captain Jack Sparrow (Unlocked by returning to Never Land after clearing it and discovering the Black Pearl in Skull Rock) * Captain Elizabeth Turner (Unlocked by saving Elizabeth from pirates in Never Land) Alice in Wonderland: * Alice (Unlocked by clearing Never Land 100%) The Black Cauldron: * Taran (Unlocked by clearing The Underworld 100%) Gravity Falls: * Dipper and Mabel (Unlocked by finding Journal #3 in Port Royal) Tangled: * Rapunzel (Unlocked by climbing the tallest tower in Metroville and finding the paper lantern) * Eugene (Unlocked by clearing Port Royal 100%) Pocahontas: * Pocahontas (Unlocked by clearing Hawaii 100%) The Hunchback of Notre Dame: * Quasimodo (Unlocked by clearing Metroville 100%) Brave: * Merida (Unlocked by hitting all the targets outside the Tortuga Tavern in Port Royal) Coco: * Héctor (Unlocked by clearing Monsters, Inc. 100%) Kim Possible: * Kim Possible (Unlocked by typing 'SITCH' into Hiro's computer in San Fransokyo) Phineas and Ferb: * Agent P (Unlocked by finding Agent P's hat in Zootopia) Stages Toontown Agrabah The Underworld China Monsters, Inc. The Pride Lands Metroville Atlantica Arendelle Zootopia Hawaii Port Royal San Fransokyo Bosses TBA Category:Adventure Games Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Pixar Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Phineas and Ferb games